


It's Just a Word

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Geniuses, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Modern Era, merlin is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur isn’t happy about Merlin being smarter than him. It’s stupid but when did the gut ever listen to the head?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #429:horror fist line 2





	It's Just a Word

“And yet I’m more intelligent than you,” Merlin said.

Arthur shouldn’t have let it bother him. After all, they were often slinging insults at each other, inventive and cringe-worthy at times, and it was all harmless fun, really. He knew deep down that Merlin didn’t think any less of him for going into business when Merlin was headed for a Noble prize in a few years. The man _was_ brilliant.

He didn’t even remember why Merlin said it, and Merlin was grinning and rolling his eyes when he did so it wasn’t a real jab at Arthur. But Arthur had no comeback. He just flicked his finger at Merlin’s forehead to get a satisfactory ‘ow’ and turned away.

But it did bother him. Next time, Arthur didn’t reply to the playful invective, just grunted and reminded Merlin that he had work to do. And the time after, in bed, when Merlin said Arthur was a clotpole who needed a bit of eager-tongued exploration, which would normally get Arthur all hot and bothered because Merlin knew how to use that tongue of his in all the best ways, Arthur just hummed, and told Merlin he was tired.

But Merlin really was more intelligent than Arthur and it wasn’t long before Merlin confronted him. “Listen, you arse, I don’t know what is up with you, but talk to me, alright?”

It didn’t help that they were in bed together and Arthur wanted to snog him senseless because it had been far too long. But being hurt just… well hurt. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fuck that,” Merlin scowled at him. “Talk… to… me!”

“You’re smart. You figure it out.” That might not have been the best thing to say, but Arthur wasn’t about to have his insecurities dragged out of him and aired like some Graham Norton sideshow. Turning out the light, he twisted, then his back to Merlin, settled in for a night of tossing and turning. Great.

In the next instant, Merlin pulled him over onto his back, and in a surprising move because Merlin may be gorgeous, but Arthur had at least a stone on him and worked out when he could, sat right on Arthur’s groin. Merlin was naked, too, his hole right there, right where Arthur’s still-boxered cock was already showing signs of interest, the traitor.

“Listen, you loggerheaded bull-pizzle.” Shakespeare insults always came out when Merlin was furious. “I don’t know what your problem is but talk… to… me or I swear I’ll sit on you until you do.” With that, he wiggled a little, reminding Arthur of the last time Merlin had taken the lead. It had been so incredibly good.

Much as Arthur wanted to thrust up, to throw off his boxers and push into that eager heat, instead, he scowled up at Merlin and said, “I don’t even know what bull-pizzle is, you arse.”

There must have been something in Arthur’s voice because Merlin stopped bouncing. “It’s bull penis. It’s an old… is that what this is all about? Me knowing things?”

When Arthur nodded, his face flaming, Merlin said, “You know I love you, don’t you?” When Arthur nodded again, Merlin leaned down and gave him a long lingering kiss. “It’s not like I’ve hidden that I’ve been at uni longer than you, but Arthur, you utter pillock, you are so much better at conversations and chatting with people and I’m always in the corner, trying to merge with the wallpaper. You aren’t going to hold that against me, are you?”

“You are so gifted and I… sometimes I can’t compete.” Even to his own ears, he sounded pathetic.

“And you are going to own your own company someday and I’ll be sitting home dusting my honourary degrees.” Merlin leaned over, putting his hands on either side of Arthur’s face, watching him. “Honestly, you are dazzling, so much so I’m just in awe when I watch you work a room.”

Arthur gave him a tentative smile, which turned heated. “Do you know what else I’m brilliant at?” Then he shoved his hips up, reminding them both of pleasures past and hopefully present.

Merlin just laughed, then lifted off. “I believe you are.”

As he reached down and pulled off Arthur’s boxers, leaning over to watch Arthur’s obvious excitement grow, his mouth hovering close, Merlin said to Arthur’s leaking cock, “Wake up, genius.” 

With that, Arthur laughed, then pulled Merlin up, snogging him senseless, and proved just how brilliant they both were.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> From the prompt: Wake up, genius


End file.
